Not So Rough Now - Babies Have All The Power
by KindlyMistakenFor2003
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are at a loss of words. The only words or sound that could come out of they're mouth's were aw or you are so cute! They were raging fangirls when they saw the Powerpuff's in diapers and oversized clothes. Blah-blah-blah, enjoy.
1. Babies Meet Boys

Me: Um. Hi-I made another story but I just realized how much I rather not do that story, instead-I'm going to do a cute one! 3

Blossom: As long as I'm not all cranky-I'm NOT Buttercup.

Buttercup: I am not cranky! But all three of us are going to be considering what Kindly made us! -_-

Bubbles: Cranky or not I like what she made us!

Blossom: Whoa, whoa, whoa-what did she make us?

Buttercup: Something horrible!

Me/Bubbles: -Gasp- Buttercup! Babies are not horrible!

Blossom: YOU MADE US BABIES?! YAY!

Buttercup: NOT YAY! I'm tougher than that!

Me: SHUT BUTTERCUP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Buttercup: Fine-I'm going to kill you when these chapters are over...KindlyMistakenFor2003 does not own anything but the plot.

Buttercup watched blankly as the Professor explained to us about different chemicals and weird vials and green liquids. Knowing Buttercup, the lecture about science to her was all blah, blah, blah, blah. Blossom was really getting into it, writing notes. Asking if she could do some-what's the word? EXSPERIEMTS! Yes, that was defiantly the word. Bubbles was only interested because of the pretty colours and what not.

"Do you understand what I am saying Buttercup?" The Professor said, turning his head to look at her. Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head to do so. "Huh-what? YES! Yes, I-I was." Buttercup replied, the tone and stuttering in her voice said otherwise. Blossom and Bubbles covered their mouth's. Giggling to their hearts content.

Buttercup snarled. "Shut up!" Buttercups comment only made Bubbles and Blossoms laughter multiply into actual laughter. This enraged the green puff even more. "I think that's enough of science." The Professor said noticing Buttercups quick temper change. Buttercup got angry, readying her fists. "IT. IS. NOT. FUNNY!" Buttercup snapped, she launched a green laser beam from her palms, shooting heaps of vials. A vial the Professor was holding slipped out of his hands in pure shock and the fact her almost got pulverized by a laser. The liquid in the vial smashed against the ground, the liquid cover the girls and Professor had gotten out of the way when he had dropped the vial. He stared at the three girls, he held his both his hands on the side of checks. "Aww. You girls are so cute and-HOLY MAYHEM YOU GIRLS ARE BABIES!" The Professor had realized this and snapped out of his awe state. The Professor started panicking like a maniac. "THIS IS BAD! THIS IS REALLY BAD! YOU HAVE FULLY DEVELOPED YOUR POWERS IN A TODDLER BODY! TIS A TERRIBLE THING!" The Professor ran out of the lab, his mind too focused on making a cure for the girls new physical body that he didn't realize he left three toddlers in a lab with dangerous liquids spread across the floor.

Buttercup blinked before speaking. "I'm bored!" The green toddler got up and started running around the lab, her super speed making a small tornado. "WEE!" The green toddler shouted. The small blue toddler played with her pigtails shyly. The pink toddler had found some glasses that were way to big for her, she looked quite adorable in them. "I don't thinks that's a good idea." Blossom said. She may be a toddler but she didn't lose her sharpness! Buttercup crashed into a wall. "Owie." Buttercup rubbed her head. Bubbles stared in curiosity, we may have been born at the same time, but she was always considered her the youngest. Blossom laughed. "Haha! Bwuttercup got a boom-boom!" Blossom fell on her back, holding her stomach with her right arm and point at Buttercup with the other, laughing her hear out which caused this mess.

Buttercup got angry and jumped onto her, pulling on her hair. "HEY! THAT'S MEAN! STOP DOING THWAT!" Blossom said trying to push her away. "NO! YOU A 'TUPID HEAD!"

Bubbles ended up crying in the corner, still playing with her pigtails. Bubbles was very emotional and shy at her young age, she didn't play much unless it was with her sisters, and she never really spoke. Buttercup and Blossom noticed and stopped instantly. "No! Don't make your face wet! We sowwy!" Blossom said, wiping her sisters tears. Buttercup nodded. "Yeah! We dumb-dumb heads!" Bubbles smiled a little, sniffling and going back to her shy state.

BOOM! A huge explosion could be heard coming right next to the toddlers. They all turned their attention to the source of the sound. Three teenage boys, one blood red, forest green, and navy blue. "Wow. I thought they'd hear the explosion and come running the sound..." The red ruff said rubbing the back of his neck. Butch shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well this fucking sucks, I was hoping I would get to beat up Butterbutt..." Boomer sighed in disappointment. Brick let his gaze fall upon the three babies. "Stwanger danger!" Blossom pointed at the trio. "Thieves!" Buttercup followed. Bubble said nothing, crying at the pure sight of the scary men. "Holy." Boomer started. "Fucking." Butch continued. "Shit." Brick ended. The three looked upon the three babies. "Are those-oh HELL no!" Butch said. "Hey, hey, hey! Advantage coming our way!" Brick said, raising his hand for a high-five. "Dude that's fucking messed up." Butch said crossing his arms. "I'd feel so fucking creepy taking those girls home-in toddler form." Boomer said, defending Butch.

Brick sighed. "Whatever..." Suddenly Brick felt something tug his pants, he looked down to see the small Blossom tugging his pants. "Brick-Senpai!" Brick stared. "What did you just?-" Brick was cut off by the small Blossom. "Brick-Senpai! I want food! I'm hungry!" Blossom said continuing to tug on his pants. "No..." Brick said coldly. Blossom latched herself to his leg. "Hey! Get off!" Brick shouted, shaking his leg in hope Blossom would let go. She didn't. "Tehe! Food Senpai!" Blossom said smiling. Boomer and Butch were laughing. "What so funny?" Brick said, stopping the shaking for a second. "She said your her fucking Senpai. As in, your the man of her dreams." Butch answered his question staring to laugh again, Boomer joined in, choking on laughter. Brick turned a bright red. "SHUT UP!" Brick picked up the Blossom. "Yay!" Brick walked her into the kitchen to shut her up.

Boomer eyed the small crying Bubbles, he also watched as Buttercup punched Butch's leg, failing to 'defeat' him. "Big 'tupid head! Don't steal from my housey!" Buttercup said as she continued to do weak punches. Boomer raised his hands in defeat. "I admit it...their fucking adorable." Boomer said at of no where. Butch stared at Buttercup. "Butterbutt is cute for a toddler. I don't see how you got so much attitude in a little body like that." Buttercup raised her arms up to Butch's face. "Shut up and hold me you dumb-dumb head!" Butch's eyes widen, that was something he least expected. "Well. Fuck life then." Butch said as he picked up Buttercup and placed her on his lap, she started making silly faces, sticking her tounge out at him. Butch chuckled. "Same old Butterbutt." Butch said tickling her chin. Buttercup placed her small hands on his finger pushing it away. "Noooo. Stap it! I's don't like being tickled!"

Boomer stared at the small Bubbles she stared back. "Boomer." Bubbles suddenly blurted out. Boomer was caught off guard by this, he just nodded. "Yes. It's me." Boomer stared back. Buttercup's jaw dropped. "THAT''S HER FIRST WORD!" Boomer turned red. "That was...cute." Boomer played with her small pigtails. Bubbles crawled onto her lap, cuddling up to his blue hoodie. "Night-night Boomer..." Bubbles instantly fell asleep. "Even when she sleeps it's cute.." Boomer said still playing with her little pigtails. "Buttercup is failing to stay awake..." Butch said out of no where as Buttercup was fighting to keep her eyelids open. "Fall asleep already kid.." Butch said as he used both fingers to let her eyelids fall down. Brick came in, Blossom in her arms, carrots were smudged around her lips. "I feel like a wimp. I want to beat them up for being so God damn adorable..." Brick said as he cradled Blossom. "I'm keeping Bubbles end of story." Butch and Brick gave him a are-you-seriously-serious-right-now? "Yes. Yes I am." Boomer said answering their faces.

Me: I feel like I'm going to rub this in the boys faces.

Brick: I hate you...

Butch: YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!

Boomer: This just made me look like a guy would chicks would dig because I'm into babies.

Brick/Butch: -Gives Him A Look-

Boomer: HAHAHAHA-Hey look the girls are here!

Blossom: Aw I'm so cute!

Brick: You're heavy too...

Blossom: -Slaps Brick- I was cute. You called me adorable and you cursed at me for it.

Bubbles: -Blushes- Why did I need to get so close to Boomer so fast?

Boomer: Hey! Do you not like me or something!?

Bubbles: No! I like-wait, that sounded w-weird...

Butch: I fucking hate you Kindly.

Buttercup: I fucking hate you too.

Kindly: Aw you guys are too adorable!

Butch/Buttercup: We. Hate. You.

Kindly: I love you too!


	2. A Game Of Tag

Me: Hi again! This chapter is going to be the Rowdyruff's chasing Boomer because he won't let Bubbles go.

Bubbles: I thought this was going to be a chapter about Buttercup! T^T

Buttercup: Hell to the no!

Blossom: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND BOYS DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Everyone Expect Blossom: O_O

Me: BOYS YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!

Rowdyruff Boys: KindlyMistakenFor2003 does not own anything but the plot.

 **PREVIOUSLY** :

 _"Yes, yes I am." Boomer said answering his brothers faces._

 **NOW:**

"NO! GET LOST-I AM NOT LETTING HER GO!" Boomer screamed as he flew faster, his brothers Butch and Brick following behind him, each one holding they're baby counter-parts. "BOOMER YOU TWAT! GIVE HER BACK!" Butch said trying to catch up. "NEVER!" Boomer replied. "YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! IT'S A DAMN BABY!" Brick said, following behind. "IF SHES A 'DAMN' BABY, THEN WHY DID YOU BRING BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP!?" Boomer snapped back, not bothering to look back. Brick stopped flying, letting Butch continue the chase. ' _Why did I bring Blossom...'_ Brick thought.

Butch finally caught up to Boomer. Boomer being the fastest, it wasn't a very easy task. "GIVE THE BABY!" Butch shouted to his brother. "NEVER-I can't..." Boomer responded. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Butch said obviously pissed off. "BUBBLES IS GONE!" Boomer said, nothing in his arms. "HOLY SHIT BUTTERBUTT IS GONE TOO!" Butch said, noticing nothing in his arms. "Blossom is sneaky..." Brick said floating to his brothers in a facepalm. "Are you shitting me right now?" Butch said, clenching his fists on both sides of his body. "We should go find them..." Boomer said. "BUBBLES IS MINE!" Boomer said flying away instantly leaving a streak of navy blue. Brick shook his head. "I swear. He becomes Bubbles when he sees cute things..." Brick said. "I'm going to find Butterbutt." Butch said, flying away leaving a streak of forest green. "I wonder where Blossom went what the fwa-AHHH!" A streak of hot pink came toward him, knocking him to the ground and creating a crater. Blossom giggled, sitting on his stomach. "BUTT!" Blossom said out of no where. "Tag! Yous it!" Blossom said giggling than flying away leaving a streak of hot pink. Brick grinned. "Oh...I get it.."

Butch was holding Buttercup behind a dumpster in the ally-way. Buttercup was giggling uncontrollably. "Shut up! You're going to get us caught!" This only made Buttercup giggle more. Butch rolled his eyes. Brick found them. "HAH! I FOUND YOU!" Buttercup used her super-strength to throw Butch away. "What the fwa-AHHHH!" Butch screamed. Buttercup stuck her tounge out. "Haha!" Brick poked her stomach. "Tag." Brick instantly flashed away leaving a streak of blood-red. Buttercup, whom liked to win, used her x-ray vision to look through buildings. Buttercup grinned with satisfaction. Buttercup crashed through three buildings. Finding Boomer and Bubbles in an ally-way. Buttercup aimed for Boomers torso, launching herself at him, Buttercups small hand turning into a fist. Bubbles saw and got in the way, her and Buttercup crashed through five buildings, Bubbles holding her stomach, small tears running down her eyes.

Buttercup. Didn't notice. "YOU'RE IT!" Bubbles stared, her eyes wet with tears, she clenched her little fists. Bubbles shot electricity at her, Buttercups hair poofed up. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Bubbles fell on her back, holding her stomach with one arm and pointing at Buttercup with the other. "BUTTERCUP LOOKS FUNNY!" Bubbles screamed. Boomer flew to Bubbles aid and saw Buttercup, he chuckled. "Nice..." Boomer high-fived Bubbles. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry to say it but you are a very ad influence on little Bubbles." Butch said floating toward the group. "Butterbutt looks hyped." Butch said with a light laugh. "I managed to catch Blossy." Brick said, coming in with her in his arms, Blossom made an attempt to bite his fingers. "Ay! No biting." Blossom smiled innocently. Boomer and Butch laughed. "Since when was her name 'Blossy'?" Boomer said. "Since you claimed Bubbles as your own." Brick snapped back.

Blossom took Bricks hat and put it on. "I'm Brick-Senpai! I love bacon, BACON, BACON!" Blossom said getting up from Bricks arms and dancing in mid-air. "That is...oddly true..?" Brick said, staring at Blossom. "She's your counter-part, you obviously like what you like." Boomer said. "Since when were you the smart one?" Brick and Butch said. Boomer shrugged.

Bubbles was playing with her pigtails. Blossom still had Bricks hat on, which was way to big for her, and Buttercup was running in circles, making a mini tornado. "What do we do now?" Boomer said, breaking the silence. "I don't know..." Brick said. "Park! Park!" Blossom said. Buttercup reached her hands up toward Butch. "Dumb-dumb! Hold me!" Butch laughed lightly at his new nickname and picked her up, Buttercup sucked her thumb. Blossom flew up onto Bricks shoulders. "To the park!" Bubbles slowly floated up to Boomer wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and latching her legs around his torso, she spoke. "Boomer. Can you carry me?" Boomer wrapped his arms around her. "Yes I can." The boys flew to the park.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blossom: What's so funny?

Bubbles: I don't get it. o.o

Boomer: Is it about me claiming Bubbles as my own?

Brick: Or me going along with the stupid game?

Butch: Or me...not beating the crap out of Buttercup when she called me dumb-dumb?

Buttercup: SHE'S LAUGHING BECAUSE SHE MADE ME SUCK MY THUMB!

Everyone Expect Buttercup: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Buttercup: I HATE YOU ALL!

Everyone Expect Buttercup: We love you too!


End file.
